My Girlfriend is Bozo the Clown
by fatheartsarewhatcounts
Summary: One shot Bechloe- Bechloe fluff at a Bella's rehearsal leads to Chloe trying to have a serious talk about their future.


"Damn it!" Beca growled, picking up the camera to try to see what was causing the problem. She fiddled with the settings for a minute to no avail and cursed again.

"What's wrong, babe?" Chloe danced over, trying to keep the amused smile off her face as she saw Beca's mad expression, which in her opinion was just too cute.

"That camera is defective, I swear! I've done all the things that should make it work, but look. Blank fricking screen." Beca frowned, clicking one last button, and watching as the screen went from bare to flashing different colours at a rapid speed. Her eyes widened and she held the thing at an arm's length, kind of scared that she'd broken it.

"Hey, Beca? Do you want me to try it?" Chloe asked gently, all too aware that Beca was stubborn and one of those people who didn't want to ask for help, no matter how much she needed it. Beca shot her a glare.

"Fine, if you think you can do better." She grumbled, shoving the camera into the redhead's hands, but was stopped from pulling away when Chloe grabbed her arms and pulled her in for a quick kiss. Chloe smirked as she pulled back and began to fiddle with the gadget.

"Now, it's all a matter of pressing just the right button." She muttered to herself confidently, never having failed in the past with these sorts of things. Beca rolled her eyes, but began to laugh as her girlfriend's expression grew more and more frustrated. After about five minutes, Chloe was pressing the buttons with a lot more power than required in her anger, and her eyes were narrowed so much that they could have been closed.

"Hey, um, Chlo?" Beca asked, a smirk on her face. "Do you, uh, want some help?" She asked between giggles.

Chloe shot her a death glare and her laughter was cut off immediately. After another two minutes of trying, the redhead finally gave up and dropped it roughly onto the top of the grand piano. She sauntered over to Aubrey. "Hey, I think we need a new camera. That one isn't working…." She told the blonde. Stacie rolled her eyes and stood up from where she'd been waiting with the other Bellas.

"Here, give me a try." She strolled over to the camera and within seconds, had it going. Beca and Chloe were both frowning, having been sure that they had done all the things that Stacie had, and yet, she'd got it to work when they'd only got it to malfunction.

"Kids these days." Beca growled and rolled her eyes. "I remember, back in the day, we had to work at an honest job to get one of these silly things you call cameras!" She grinned.

"Nice old person impersonation." Chloe came over to her and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman from behind, Beca finding instant comfort in her closeness and relaxing into her frame.

"You like it?"

"Yep. Maybe one day I can see the real thing?" Chloe murmured, and Beca froze for a second. But after her momentary freakout, she realised that…. well, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.

"I think we could arrange that."

"I'm very glad that you feel that way, Ms. Mitchell."

"Yeah. I mean, I'm sure we'll accidentally bump into each other one time and then you'll get to witness it." Beca joked, ruining the moment and earning her a whack on the shoulder from her girlfriend.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my girlfriend. You know I was trying to have a serious conversation, Bozo?"

"Sorry, babe. Can't help that I'm such an awesome comedian." Beca chuckled.

"Whatever." Chloe rolled her eyes, secretly loving the fact that she got to have silly moments like these with Beca on a daily basis. "It's just that, well, I really like having you around." She admitted quietly.

"I like having me around too." Beca couldn't help but mutter, and Chloe groaned and let go of her, instead choosing to sit over by the rest of the Bellas. Beca bit her lip, hoping that her girlfriend wasn't really mad. She crossed the room to sit beside her, and when she tried to take the older woman's hand, was brushed off. _Uh oh._ She thought.

"Ok, now that you two lovebirds are done making out, let's get this show on the road." Aubrey spoke up, standing in front of them with the now fully functional camera. "Today we, thanks to Stacie, are going to record our performance so that I can look over them and figure out any errors in our routines."

"Hey Stacie," Beca called from the back of the group. "How'd you get that thing to work so easily? I swear I did everything that was possible to fix it."

Stacie shrugged. "I don't know, I just did it. It was really easy."  
"Hm." Fat Amy spoke up then. "Do you have a lot of experience with cameras, then?"

"Yep."

"What do you use them for?"

At this, a blush coloured Stacie's cheeks and she couldn't really answer. Everyone in the group, knowing of her 'ways', had to hold back laughter because they were pretty sure they'd figured it out. Before her practice could get any more off track, Aubrey reigned them back in.

"Ok, let's start with the mash-up from Nationals and work from there. If we want to win again this year, we've got to go harder than we ever have before." She called, and everyone got up to get into position.

Beca noticed that, throughout the entire rehearsal, her girlfriend seemed kind of withdrawn. She smiled a little when someone made a joke, and got all the dance moves right, but Beca could tell her heart wasn't in it that day. So after they'd finished, she ran to catch up with the redhead, who'd somehow managed to leave the practice room in record timing. "Chlo?" She called as she jogged next to her. Her girlfriend was speed walking, and coupled with her added height and longer legs, it was really hard for the small brunette to keep up. "Please stop. I need to talk to you!"

Chloe kept walking speedily all the way until her apartment, and would have locked Beca out if it weren't for the fact that the brunette dashed through the door before she could close it. "Beca. I'm sorry, but I really don't want to talk to you right now… I need to think some things through. I mean, I really like you, and I want a future with you too. But if all you want is to joke around, which is fun sometimes, I don't know if I can do this. I just need some time."

With this, she crossed the room and entered her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Beca sighed as she stood outside

"Blue eyes." She yelled through the door, and it opened to reveal Chloe staring at her curiously. "That's all that's been in my mind since that day when we met. Your amazing blue eyes. They make my day, and when they're sad, they break my heart. They make me feel things I never have before. I want a future with you. I want to have kids with you. Kids that have your gorgeous eyes and amazing spirit, so that one day they can meet some poor unsuspecting soul like me and turn their life upside down with their smiles, like you did. And we'll pretend not to want them to ever get married, but secretly we'll be happy because we can grow old together in a big house, where, god forbid, Aubrey lives next door. I want you to marry me one day, at some crazy wedding where the Bellas are the entertainment. I want to have grandkids and great grandkids with you. I want to die by your side, knowing that my life was made worth living because you were in it. But how can I do that to you? I'm a mess. Everything that I love falls to crap around me. I couldn't let you in, just for you to get hurt. I can't let you in, because you're the one thing I couldn't stand to lose. I've been been through a lot, put up with a ton of shit. But, Chloe, losing you would be the end of me." She finished.

Chloe crossed the distance between them and took her hands.

"Oh god, that was so unsmooth. I'm sorry I can't make a speech to save my life." Beca muttered.

"I think that you should give yourself a little credit. For the sake of our great grandkids." Chloe whispered with a grin, and captured Beca's lips in a searing kiss. It was something that gave her great joy because she knew she'd get to do it every day for a very long time.


End file.
